User talk:Trp66
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have ~warriors rp~ Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ahh Ahh! The chat wont work! Jaymoon Nevermind! Jaymoon Home Page I have 3 ways of making a home page. #Number 1. #Number 2. #Number 3. Tell me which one you like the best, and I'll make the home page in that style! :) Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''A fire inside her heart...]] 03:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) GUESSGUESSGUESS Guess where I'm gonna be for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!! JAYOMGIAMSOEXCITED um...... goergia ? im on chat trp66 GET ON CHAT ASAP WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM! GET ON CHAT ASAP! PLEASE! Dawneh Meeting We need to discuss something. As soon as I see you, we will discuss this matter. 06:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC) (dawn) I am not apparently "rightful to the admin position". Could you please restore my position? Cinderflight has changed my position to chat mod. Actually, I am so sick of this, that if my position isn't restored, I WILL leave. I'm so sick of it. I know you thought you were doing what was best, but this makes me feel insulted. Apparently, I am not "Rightful to it.". She then promoted her sister, DJ Ivyfeather to chat mod. Please restore my position, and I don't mean to blackmail, but I am being treated with NO respect, so I will leave if it isn't restored. 05:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi ^.^ ♥ Hi trp, I decided to join this wiki! 05:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Skyetalon 05:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ♥♥♥ are you there? ~Cindy ? Why did you leave? ~Cindy Hi? Hi. If your here go to chat. Kthxbye Hello? Crystalheart! ❄ 23:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Trp, could you please give some of your cats away in PC? You have too many, and other users want the pokemon. 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 04:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) CHAAAT COME ON CHAT IF YOU CAN PLEASE!! 04:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) wuts wrong Nothing, we're just waiting for you. x3 A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 04:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) -.- Hey Hey Trp, I think I'm going to join this wiki. :] 17:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cat numbers I've been thinking... I'm sorry, but you need to give up some of your cats. Please come on Chat, and I will explain more. 02:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ill give up some but not my faves That's fine ;) Most of them dun get RPed 09:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Trp! I came back to Wikia so I will be more active here now, so you can contact me here, or at CFTSW. A little note Trp, you have a lot of cats that you usually never roleplay here. Because of that, a lot of the clans are all filled with non-roleplayed and useless cats. It's just a little favor, but could you delete the cats you don't need and make some room in the clans? Thanks. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 23:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi:) Is it okay if I have Flarestar? Do you wanna get on chat?Silver 01:29, January 31, (UTC) Please please please please PLEASE get on chat. I have something to tell you. -in low voice- But it's a secret. :P JediForJesus 19:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE GET ON CHAT ASAP Please please please PLEASE get on chat. I have horrible news and I need somebody to talk to. PLEASE! YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE. 00:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Shystrip Does Shystripe have a past clan? And who is her mother and father and siblings mates and kits mentors apprentices ? Sorry I'm trying to get ALL cats to have pages.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 14:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) PWEASE GET ON THE CHAT Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 17:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Trp YOU MUST WATCH THIS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tn6ojfk6rdo 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 09:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Psst Travie? Can you come on chat here? Quick, I gtg soon! 02:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm here to join Since Snow's here. :3 20:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Owl City video Owl City's newest Music Video, SHOOTING STAR! AWESOME video, AWESOMEST song! https://s.deviantart.com/emoticons/t/trollface.png JFJ was here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 02:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hey, Trp. May I gently remind you that your mainspace edits are dropping dramatically? You really need to edit more, otherwise you will lose your rights. Thanks, Hello again. It's Dawn here, and may I please remind you AGAIN that your number of edits is at almost zero for the past month? I know you were sick, but I've seen you on WCCRPW. Thanks, DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey Trp, could you get on chat today around 2-3 Eastern?* Thanks, that would be great. JFJ 13:24, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Time Zone Converter Nvm, make it tonight at 8 or tomorrow at 2 or 3, or 8. Thanks. JFJ 17:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) TRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Trp, come back here! The wikis losing its activity and you're the founder! So please, come back to help revive this wikia! 15:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Note Please edit or your cats will be put up for adoption or killed. Thanks, 07:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Wow. So it's been a while, huh? I still can't believe I abandoned everything. You, the wikis, my other friends...I even have a new fandom! Within a year I've gone from kitty cat nut to DC Comic geek. Well, near a year. I've pretty much become totally obsessed with Young Justice, and I wish I can dig up some of my left over Warriors feels. So how are you doing? I'm pretty well, I got two chinchillas, Jitter and Zitka. They're both super cute. My neighbor's cat died, two kids my sister knew died this year, both young. My new favorite music genres consist of country, pop and rock along with a bit of heavy metal and scream. Something I'm on all the time though, is Fanfiction.net. My username is randomkitty101 if you want to contact me quickly :). Sigh* look, I really am sorry. And it was wrong to leave you and everybody else hanging Like that. Don't think for a second though, that I never thought about any of you! I hope maybe you'll contact me, and I won't blame you if you never want to hear from me ever again. Bye, 09:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi I don't know if you even get on wikia anymore, but I was wondering if you'd like to help out again. Legit Boss 17:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC)